Surprise!
by FashionStyle02
Summary: It's Christmas Morning. Sky has the perfect present for Bloom. Bloom has the perfect for Sky. What is it?


**Surprise!**

 **Read the note at the end. I really need your help.**

 **Sky POV**

I was sitting by the fireplace waiting for Bloom. It was the morning of Christmas. We had our own house. Three stories high. We are super successful so we were rich. When Bloom got back we were going to open our presents and I have the perfect present for her. She was getting hot chocolate for the two of us. Bloom is the love my life. We've been married for 2 years. I still remember the day I met her. It was the 9th grade. She was a new student.

 _Flashback to Bloom's first day (Still Sky's POV)_

 _Hi my name is Sky Solaria. (I know that's not his last name. Well he doesn't really have a last name. But oh well. You'll understand why that's his last name in the one shot.)_

 _I was sitting in class talking with my 5 best friends. Their names are Brandon who is my best friends from we were little._ Then _there is Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy. We were the popular guys at school. Girls were all over us, but all of us have girlfriends except for me. Brandon's girlfriend is Stella Solaria. Helia's is Flora Linphea. Nabu is Aisha Andros. Riven's is Musa Melody. Then Timmy's is Tecna Zenith. They're the popular girls and cheerleaders. Also us guys were on the football team. I was quarterback. All of us were in the same class. Then the door opened._

 _The girls have been best friends since first grade._

 _I saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She had red fire hair. She was wearing crop top with a black leather jacket. She had on ripped jeans. For her shoes, she had on black heels with a gold chain on the rim. She has sunglasses on the top of her head. She has a black crescent moon necklace. If your asking how I know this stuff is because of Stella. Did I forget to mention that Stella is my little sister. Well she is. And she's all about fashion._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts by that girl's voice._

" _Hi I'm new here", the girl said in her angelic voice._

" _Yes please tell everyone your name?" the teacher asked her._

" _Domino. Bloom Domino", she answered._

 _Then everyone covered their ears even Bloom by Stella talking. Well more like screaming._

" _WAIT HOLD THE HELL UP. BLOOM AS IN MY BEST FRIEND IN 1_ _ST_ _GRADE BLOOM", Stella screamed._

" _Stella is that you?" Bloom asked her._

" _Well who else would I be", Stella said running to Bloom._

 _The hug came to a shock to Bloom so Stella knocked her to the ground. Bloom was laughing her head off._

" _Oh Stella I missed you. How about the other girls", Bloom said._

 _How do I not know her? If she was Stella's best friend how do I not know her. Wait now I remember Stella and her friends met up Musa's place. That was how it was every time._

 _What does she mean by the other girls?_

" _Well what do you think? They're here. I doubt they forgot. Girls I think you remember Bloom", Stella said._

" _How could we forget Bloom. She was one of our best friends", a girl's voice said._

 _Everyone turned their heads around and saw Musa getting up along with Flora, Tecna, and Aisha getting up too._

" _Oh girls I missed you. All of you", Bloom said getting pulled into a big hug from the girls._

" _We missed you too. I can't believe you moved back", Flora said._

" _Well believe because I'm back for good", Bloom said._

" _Well were just glad your back", Aisha said._

" _You have to tell us what happened to you", Tecna said._

" _I will but I guess the teacher wants to get started", Bloom said pointing to the teacher._

" _Yes I will and go back to your seats. Bloom you can sit in front of Stella", the teacher said._

 _If Bloom sits in front of Stella, that means she will be sitting next to me._

 _The girls went back to their seats with smiles plastered on their faces. Stella went back to her seat with Bloom behind her. Bloom sat down in her seat and looked at me._

" _Hi my name is Bloom as you already know", Bloom said._

" _My name is Sky", I said._

 _End of flashback_

If you're wondering. All the guys and girls got married. But we all still see each other. We don't live to far apart. Also all of then were super successful. So they were rich too. So they lived in big houses too.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an angelic voice. Where I knew anywhere.

"Here's your hot chocolate Sky", Bloom said handing me my hot chocolate.

"Thanks Bloom", I said as she sat down in my lap.

"What were you thinking baby?" she asked me.

"Well baby I was thinking about the day we first met. 4 years of dating. And the best time of my life", I said wrapping one of my arms around her waist.

In result of that action she leaned back into my chest.

"I remember that day. I remember saying to myself how hot you were", she said.

"So you thought I was hot", I smirked.

"Yes very hot. Also I remember getting squished by your dear sister Stella when she knocked me over", she said laughing a little.

"Yes I remember that part. I was about to laugh at that", I said remembering that moment.

"But all of that is what I love. I couldn't ask for a better life. Having the best friends in the world who are like sisters to me. Well one is a sister to me", she said referring to Stella as her sister-in-law. But they act like real sisters.

"Then I have the best brothers I can ask for", she said referring to the guys Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy. They're like older brothers to her and she is like a little sister to them. They're very protective of her. But Brandon is the most protective of her.

"But then the best of all is meeting you. Dating you. You proposing to me. And getting married to you", she said turning her head so I can see her face.

"Well I think the best part was you becoming my wife", I said.

"I love you Sky", she said putting down her and mine cups of hot chocolate.

"I love you too Bloom", I said pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss went on for about 5 minutes until the both of us needed air. So I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers.

"How about we open our presents", I suggested.

"Yeah. I want to open yours first", Bloom said.

"Sure anything for you", I said to her getting up to get her gift.

 **Bloom POV**

Sky came back with a box in his hands.

"Sky what is it", I said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well it can't be a surprise if I tell you can it?" he said.

"Oh come on Sky", I whined.

"Okay. Okay. Here", he said and gave me the box.

I opened up the box and saw a smaller box. I looked up at Sky and he had a smirk on his face.

I opened the smaller and saw a Pandora bracelet. I always wanted one. Then I saw Sky's hands and he brought out another box, but this was like an earing size box.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Just open it", he said.

I took the box from his hand and opened it. It was a small charm. I looked closer. The charm was in a heart shape, but it also had a picture. The picture was Sky and me on our wedding day. It was the picture of us kissing. It was my favorite picture of all time. I picked up charm with my bracelet. I put the charm on my bracelet. Then Sky took the bracelet from hand and clasped it around my wrist. I looked up at him and saw him starring into my eyes.

"I love it Sky. And I love you", I said about to cry.

"I love you too", he said wiping my tears away.

"Can I give you my gift now?" I asked him.

"Not yet I have one more gift for you", he said getting.

"You really didn't have to do that Sky", I said.

"But I wanted to do. Come on you have to come upstairs for this", he said offering his hand.

I took his hand and he got me up. When I got up he let my hand go and covered up my eyes.

"Sky", I whined.

"This is a surprise so I have to cover your eyes", he said.

"Alright", I sighed.

Sky led me to the stairs. He carefully led me up the stairs. He still has my eyes covered. Then we were walking which I guess was a room. I heard him open a door.

"Surprise", he whispered in my ear. He uncovered my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw a huge framed picture. Actually there was two. The first one was the one of Sky and me at our wedding. The same picture that's on my charm. The second I loved. My second favorite picture. It was a picture of all of our friends. It was from High School. It was Sky, me, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy in the picture. We were on a group date. It was the best group I was ever on. Especially if it was with Sky.

I turned around to face Sky and I jumped into his arms. He holded me up. I buried my face in his neck.

"I love it Sky! I love all of it!" I said.

"I knew you would", he said.

He put me down and I had a smile on my face.

"Now let me give you your gift."

I got my gift from my drawer where I knew Sky wouldn't look. He has a habit at looking for his presents a bit early. But that's one of the things I love about him.

I handed my gift to Sky. It wasn't big. It was a rectangle box.

He opened his gift and he had a shocked impression on his face.

"Surprise."

He dropped the box and picked me up and spinned me around. I started giggling uncontrollably.

"I love it Bloom! I can't believe it!" Sky said.

"I can't believe it either!" I said.

The box on the floor was opened. In the box was a present that would change Bloom's and Sky's life forever.

It was a pregnancy stick. Which said it was positive.

"I love you Bloom."

"I love you Sky."

 **I hoped you liked the Christmas one shot of Bloom and Sky. I will the others couples one shots up soon. I'm off on winter break. So I will have more time to write. I really hoped you liked it.**

 **For my next big story I need your help! For the first big story I did Flora and Helia. The next one is Musa and Riven. I need ideas for Musa and Riven. If you have ideas leave them in the reviews or just PM me. Can't wait to hear your ideas.**

 **That's all for now. See you later Fashionistas.**

 **I called you Fashionistas because of my username. FashionStyle02. Now see you later. Also let me know if you like being called Fashionistas.**


End file.
